


This Is Nice

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (i think), Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Isabelle Lightwood, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, Stream of Consciousness, Vaguely Post-Canon, love that that one wasn't a tag lmao, slight crack, that's it that's the fic lol, why else would be put up with these shenanigans after all aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Alec's pretty sure he's a little bit drunk right now.[Thankfully, he married the most patient man on Earth.]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 188





	This Is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from it just appeared as a daydream and then I wrote it down in the space of less than an hour aha  
> I've literally only done a basic spelling and grammar check, because I thought editing might disrupt the 'stream of drunk consciousness' style I wrote it in   
> (I'M not drunk, but I am tired, which I think helped lol) 
> 
> Anyway pls enjoy <3

Alec is pretty certain that he’s drunk.

‘I think I’m drunk,’ he says, just in case.   
On the floor next to his couch – not HIS couch, it’s probably Simon’s or Izzy’s because it’s in THEIR apartment – Izzy laughs. ‘I like being drunk,’ she says.

Alec hums in agreement, closing his eyes. Being drunk is nice. It’s all floaty and warm and happy, and those are nice things. He has everything he wants right now.

And then he opens his eyes and glares at the ceiling because that’s not _true._ ‘I want Magnus,’ he says. ‘Can I have Magnus?’   
‘I think so,’ Izzy says reasonably, and Alec nods because that sounds right to him too. ‘You should… you should call him.’

Alec beams, because that’s the best idea he’s heard _ever._ ‘I should!’ he exclaims – and he pulls his phone out from his inside pocket and hits speed dial 1 because Magnus is number one.   
_‘Alexander?’  
_ ‘Maaagnusss!’ he crows. ‘Izzy, I got Magnus!’

Izzy gives a cheer, and over the phone, Magnus laughs, and Alec smiles because if Magnus is happy it’s definitely a good day, those are just the rules. And then he smiles some more, because Magnus has a really really nice voice. He likes listening to it.   
  
_‘ALEC.’  
_ Uh-oh. Alec swallows. Either he’s missed something, or Magnus is angry at him. ‘Yeah?’ he says, high-pitched, because he’s hoping that if he sounds casual enough it’ll just go away.   
There’s a sigh through the phone, but it doesn’t sound angry, and Alec smiles because it _worked, hooray! ‘I_ said, _do you need me to come and pick you up?’_ Magnus asks, and he’s louder now and that’s nice because it’s MORE of his voice, which is nice.

And then Alec realizes that Magnus wants to pick him up and nods enthusiastically. ‘Yeah!’ he says, grinning. ‘You should – you should come pick me up. I think I’m a bit drunk,’ he confides.   
_‘I never would have guessed,’_ Magnus says, but Alec thinks he’s just being modest because Magnus is really really smart and probably could have guessed if he wanted to, even if Alec’s only a bit drunk. _‘Where are you?’_

‘Couch,’ Alec says confidently. ‘I’m lying down, I’m… uh…’   
Shit, what is this place called? ‘Izzy,’ he says, turning to face her, ‘what’s this place called?’   
Izzy frowns. ‘I don’t think it has a name,’ she says.

Alec’s stomach drops, because if it doesn’t have a name then how is Magnus gonna find –

A flash of light appears behind Izzy, and Magnus steps out of a portal. Alec drops his phone, grinning. He should have known. Magnus is so smart. ‘Magnus!’ he cries, reaching out towards him.

Magnus smiles back at him, waving at Izzy with a spark of magic that also puts a glass of water on her coffee table, and coming over to Alec and crouching down so they’re face to face, which is EXCELLENT because Magnus is very very handsome. ‘Hi,’ Alec says quietly.   
Magnus shushes him. Maybe he wants to see how quiet they can be. ‘Hi yourself,’ he says, running a hand through Alec’s hair which feels _amazing._ ‘How are you feeling?’   
‘Good,’ Alec says – but that’s not good enough, so he tries again. ‘Better now that you’re here.’

There, that’s much better. Magnus looks all soft and smiley now. Alec feels a surge of pride.

Izzy groans. ‘It’s not fair,’ she complains. ‘I want my boyfriend, but _he’s_ not here.’   
‘You should get a husband instead,’ Alec suggests, because he has a husband and it’s AWESOME and now he has his husband right here.   
Izzy gasps. ‘I should!’ she exclaims, reaching for her phone. ‘I’ll tell him!’

And then Alec gets a bit distracted because Magnus laughs again, louder. ‘Well, that ought to be an interesting conversation, but perhaps not one we should be here to witness,’ he says, and Alec nods because Magnus is always right and because he’s playing with Alec’s hair again which is very VERY nice. ‘Ready to go?’   
‘Yep,’ Alec says, and loops his arms around Magnus’ neck, smooshing his face into his husband’s neck and smiling because that’s very nice, too.   
‘Alexander.’   
‘Hm?’   
‘If we’re leaving, you have to let go for a minute, my love.’

Alec lets go, but he’s really confused as to why. ‘I thought you were gonna pick me up?’ he says – and then he gasps, because something AWFUL has occurred to him. ‘Am I too big?’ he asks, panicking. ‘Because I can – I can be smaller –‘ and he tries his best, honest, tucking in his knees but that doesn’t help, so he kicks his legs out as hard as he can because he’d be smaller without his shoes, right-?  
‘No, no, shh, it’s fine, you’re not too big,’ Magnus assures him, and Alec flops back down, hugely relieved. ‘I just needed to get into the proper stance,’ he explains, shuffling his feet.   
Alec nods. That makes complete sense. ‘You’re so smart,’ he says, nodding again so Magnus knows he means it, before putting his arms around his husband again and assuming the proper carrying position.

And then he’s _lifted,_ and he laughs, and it’s higher-pitched than Magnus’ but that makes sense because that’s normal for their not-laughing-talking, too.   
Magnus proves it by chuckling all low and breathy and pretty. ‘All right, darling, here we go.’   
‘Bye Izzy,’ he calls, and he can’t see her but he waves one of his hands because that seems like a nice thing to do.

And then the portal goes _whooooosh_ and closes, and Alec laughs again because they’re so _cool._ ‘You’re so cool,’ he tells Magnus, because Magnus INVENTED the portal because he’s a GENIUS and Alec loves him so, so much.   
Before he can say so, though, he’s being laid down on a bed – _their_ bed, he realizes happily, and he snuggles down contentedly, barely having a moment to wonder where Magnus went before there’s a dip in gravity to his right and he looks over to see Magnus in bed with him, which is exactly where he _should_ be, Alec’s not sure why he didn’t check there first but it probably doesn’t matter now.

‘C’m’ere,’ he tells Magnus, and Magnus shuffles towards him but he does it _wrong_ – not _wrong,_ Magnus isn’t _wrong,_ he thinks sternly, but he’s just – ‘No,’ Alec explains, pushing his shoulder, helping him roll. ‘No, like – like – ‘  
‘Ah – here,’ Magnus says, and then he rolls over the rest of the way and scoots backwards into Alec’s arms which is EXACTLY what was supposed to happen and so Alec grins, wrapping his arms and legs around his husband so that they’re spooning.

He laughs. _Spoon._ That’s a really funny word. ‘Spoon,’ he says out loud, and it’s even funnier out loud. ‘Spoooooon.’

And THEN he realizes something else and gasps in delight. ‘You’re the little spoon,’ he explains to Magnus, grinning. ‘Even though you’re so _big.’_  
Magnus snorts like he’s trying to hold in his laughing, which Alec thinks is a bad idea but maybe when he explains the joke Magnus will laugh properly. ‘Because you’re waaay taller than Izzy,’ he says, trying to think of other, better examples. ‘Or Luke, or Jace – ‘

And then he _laughs,_ laughs so much because _Jace_ means _–_ ‘or _Clary,’_ he says, and he’s laughing really really hard now because – ‘she’s _so sho-o-o-o-oorrt.’_

And then Magnus laughs, too, and Alec beams because he knew Magnus would see the funny side eventually, he’s so smart and funny and handsome and…   
Alec frowns. ‘What were you saying?’   
‘Nothing, Alexander,’ Magnus says, and Alec frowns some more because that doesn’t sound right – ‘You were talking about spooning.’

‘Yeah!’ he exclaims, nodding and feeling all proud inside. He knew Magnus would figure it out, he’s so smart. ‘Yeah – because you’re the little spoon, and I’m the big spoon, because I’m taller than you.’   
‘That’s right,’ Magnus agrees.   
Alec hums thoughtfully. ‘Is that why you married me?’ he asks. ‘Because I can be a big spoon?’   
He can feel Magnus pet his arm, and then there’s a wave of magic and Alec suddenly feels nice and soft and comfy and his throat isn’t as scratchy and his mouth tastes like really really nice mintyness, and what was he saying?

‘I married you for a lot of reasons, Alexander,’ Magnus says all softly and happily and Alec smiles because that’s a nice thing. ‘But yes, you’re a wonderful big spoon.’   
Alec nods seriously – and then remembers his plan from the couch and holds Magnus tighter. ‘I won’t get smaller then,’ he declares, because Magnus needs to know that Alec is going to do this. ‘I’ll stay big so I can be a good big spoon.’

Magnus hums. ‘Excellent. That sounds like a very good idea, Alexander.’ And Alec nods because if Magnus thinks so, it must be true.

Magnus sighs, and it makes Alec feel all tired, and he yawns. ‘I’m tired now,’ he says, because he likes telling Magnus things, likes sharing all his secrets with his Magnus. He’s pretty sure he promised to do that at their wedding, and Alec should always keep his promises.   
‘You should go to sleep then, darling,’ Magnus says, and _wow,_ he’s right again and that’s really nice of him.

That seems like a lot of effort to say, though, so Alec just kisses the back of his head and hums. Just this once, he can wait and tell Magnus in the morning. ‘Love you,’ he says, though, because that isn’t one that can be wait.

‘I love you too, Alexander.’ And that’s a really nice thing to hear last, and so Alec decides to go to sleep –

…….😌

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: silver-latin-and-salt :)
> 
> p.s. I personally think they have various sleeping positions. Alec's just fixated on the big spoon thing because that's what's happening at that moment, so it makes total sense, of course. ;)


End file.
